


jren

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang
Kudos: 3





	jren

两个酒鬼搂着抱着，在一片漆黑里磕磕绊绊，摔倒在蓬松柔软的床铺里。酒精把饥渴的情欲越烧越旺，那温度从血液透到肌肤下，灼得人骨缝都是干燥难耐的。  
唯有鱼水亲昵能缓解一二。  
金钟炫把人按在床上，深深地拥吻着身下的人。唇舌相抵，黏软而温热，呼吸之间都是醉人的酒香。  
崔珉起躺在床上，身子被搂着抬起，下身一凉，裤子已经被褪到了腿弯。男人的手指握住了他已经肿胀充血的欲望，摩擦间是销魂蚀骨的畅快。  
紧接着，坚硬而滚烫的性器撑开了已经微微湿润的穴口。  
“啊……轻点……”  
崔珉起伸直了脖颈轻喘一声，疼得眉头蹙起，额头上微微冒了汗。  
他的身体温驯地放松了，下身的小穴乖巧地吞吐着男人的欲望，臀下的床单浸湿一片，令人欲罢不能的快感从尾椎攀到脊柱，浑身酥麻无力。  
金钟炫的双手紧紧地卡住他的双肩，炙热的粗喘就在他的耳边，他在一片漆黑里睁着眼，一滴热液掉落在额头上。  
不知道是汗还是泪。  
窗外突然一道车灯照过来，像肉眼可见的雷达一样扫过屋内，崔珉起在一片泪眼朦胧中，看到对方同样湿润的眼睛。  
那双和儿时一般无二的眼睛。  
“我……爱你……”  
他听到颤抖的声音，想要去回应，却遭到一记凶狠的顶撞，于是只发出一声甜腻勾人的呻吟。  
我也是。  
他想说。


End file.
